


Two More Corpses

by acornsandarrows



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cannibalism, Death, Hallucinations, M/M, what is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acornsandarrows/pseuds/acornsandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the end, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two More Corpses

**Author's Note:**

> last addition to this series. hope y'all liked it!!

(twenty two)

There is red on the pavement and on his hands it runs down the side of his face like a beautiful glistening river--

_Isn’t it pretty?_

(twenty three)

Newt is alone, but that’s ok. He and Thomas are never apart for too long; they both make sure of that.

He’s not sure where he is. He looks around, sees a bright florescent light, and he doesn’t understand.

(twenty four)

They’d seen plenty of corpses, even added a few to the piles already sinking slowly back into the earth from which they came, and yet for some reason the little girl makes Newt cry.

He sits at the edge of the street and tears run down his face as Thomas closes his eyes and tries to remember –

Remember what?

(twenty seven)

They ate the girl later.

(twenty eight)

“Come on, Newt. Time to go.”

(twenty nine)

_I love you, Tommy, I love you so much, I love you, I love you, I love you,_

(thirty)

Two more corpses are added to the pile.

No one is counting.


End file.
